


It became a pastime

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: those were our wives (who decided to fuck) [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza almost gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It became a pastime

**Author's Note:**

> This is the skype convo that El and I had.  
> Me: should I write an angst-verse fic where Eliza almost gets caught coming home after sleeping with Maria?  
> El: ....why would you not write it?
> 
> This is set a few weeks after "Nothing New"

Eliza has just pulled into the driveway when she sees a black government car turn the corner. She freezes, panicking. She’d thought Alexander would be sleeping at his office tonight – it was why she spent the night at Maria’s – but now he was here, and he would definitely see that she had just gotten back to the house, and would definitely be wondering why.

She’s still in the car when Alexander gets out. He starts heading towards the car.

The passenger door opens. “Eliza, what’s going on?” Alexander asks.

“Betty called, a few hours ago. She was – crying, I went to check in on her. I – obviously – just got back,” Eliza replies, hoping the lie isn’t blatantly obvious.

Alexander, however, seems to buy it. “Is she alright?”

“It was a bad breakup,” Eliza says. “We had ice cream and watched Magic Mike.”

“Always a good choice,” Alexander replies, then leans over and kisses her. “Best of wives and best of women, what did I do to deserve you?”

Eliza smiles and says, “Being yourself, and loving me.”

As they go into the house, Eliza tries to make sure the shame and guilt rising in her don’t show on her face. Alexander is looking at her adoringly, and Eliza couldn’t stand the thought of him being unhappy. 

She’ll just have to make sure he never finds out about Maria.


End file.
